survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gusling
|place3 = 11/20|challenges3 = 4|votesagainst3 = 13|days3 = 26|season2 = 7|image2 = 200px|tribes2 = |place2 = 2nd Runner-Up|challenges2 = 4|votesagainst2 = 0|days2 = 39|season = 1|image = 200px|tribes = |place = 14/14|alliances = None|challenges = 0|votesagainst = 4|days = 3|seasonscompeted = 3|dayslasted = 68|tribalwins = 8|individualwins = 0|totalchallengewins = 8|totalvotes = 17}}Gusling, or Gus, is a contestant from Survivor: Reddit who later returned for Survivor: Grenada and SRorgs: Papua New Guinea. Gus was originally cast in Season Zero and was one of the fourteen castaways who continued on in Reddit. Though he was thought to be active, he ended up falling into inactivity along with a number of other contestants and he was the first person voted out. Gus was one of a number of inactive contestants who later returned to the community, which enabled him to return in Grenada as part of a first boots twist. In his second chance he was active and made his way to the final tribal council, but his quiet game play went unrewarded and he only received one vote from the jury. Gus returned again for SRorgs: Papua New Guinea, where he was partnered with his sister Evie. Gus also participated in SRorgs Side Seasons ARorgs: The Genius and ARorgs: Neuschwanstein. He also made an appearance in SRorgs: Greece as Ian's loved one and an appearance in SRorgs: Kiribati - Second Chances to assist Napari in the immunity challenge which sent him home in Season One. Survivor: Reddit Gus started the season on the Alafia tribe, but was inactive. As a result, when Alafia lost the first immunity challenge of the season, he was voted out of the tribe unanimously. Voting History Survivor: Grenada Gus returned from inactivity and was allowed to return for Survivor: Grenada, in which each tribe had a returning player who had been the first person voted out in their first season. At this point, Gus was the player with the largest gap between seasons, waiting six seasons after his first appearance to return. Gus started on the Fendue tribe with Batjones, Dabo, Jake, Sugar and Zach. He survived as the tribe voted out inactive players Batjones and Dabo before the first swap, when he joined the new Marquis tribe and voted out another inactive player, this time Ted. After the fake merge twist, Gus found himself on the Barique tribe along with Sugar and Zach from the original Barique tribe. They allied themselves with Arnold and voted out Chris and Raf in succession, who became the first members of the jury. At the merge, Gus found himself in the minority when Zach started to stir up trouble, causing people to turn against the original Barique tribe. Even though Sugar betrayed Gus and voted out Zach, Sugar re-joined the Barique alliance to try to vote out Ant two votes later, but they were blindsided by the majority again and Jake was voted out. Gus decided to avoid making himself a target and went along with the crowd through the rest of the game, including Con, Ant, Arnold and Banner being voted out unanimously. He reached the final tribal council along with Ian and Sugar, but the jury saw him largely as a floater who hadn't done anything himself to get there, and in spite of not receiving a vote for the entire game the only juror to vote for him was Ant, so Gus finished as the second runner-up to Sugar in a 5-3-1 vote. Voting History Survivor: Papua New Guinea - Blood vs. Water Voting History Atypical Reddit Orgs ARorgs: The Genius Gus finished 4th in The Genius. ARorgs: Neuschwanstein Gus was the Barbarian and finished in 11th place. Navboxes Category:SRorgs: Reddit Contestants Category:SRorgs: Grenada Contestants Category:14th Place Category:2nd Runner-Up Category:3rd Place Category:First Boot Category:Finalist